


Ground

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie assures Eddie that he can stay with him as long as he wants.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 53





	Ground

“I’m just here until I can get my feet on the ground,” Eddie informed Richie who was busy making up a room in his house for him. He lived in a nice apartment which was big enough to fit two. To Eddie’s surprise, it actually had two floors. On the top floor was the balcony. From where Eddie stayed in New York, he barely had a view of anything other than people passing by on the streets. 

Being out of the hospital felt so weird. He was hardly aware of what was going on half the time due to being on an incredulous amount of pain medication. No matter what, Eddie would never forget the moment when he first woke up. Richie was there, sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to the bed. He was there. 

Richie shook his head vigorously, something he always did to annoy Eddie. Funny, he never thought about that aspect when he decided to live with Richie. Divorcing Myra was not his best plan right then and there in the hospital, but it was a long time coming. 

“No way, Eds, you can stay here as long as you need to,” Richie told him, taking a break from what he was doing and walked over to Eddie. Affectionately, he rubbed his shoulder.

The touch. Myra never touched him like that. When Richie touched his shoulder while in the hospital, Eddie drew back from it, confused by what it meant. But, he liked it.

Eddie had nowhere else to go. Apparently, as Richie informed him, when Myra walked into the room the first word out of his mouth was that he wanted a divorce. 

Paperwork for the divorce began soon after that as Myra did not hesitate to call a layer to get someone involved with all the paperwork. Myra wanted everything. That included his car which he bashed up in a car accident before leaving for Derry. Now that she thought about it, she took away his home.

“I’ll find a job and get an apartment for myself,” Eddie told Richie matter-of-factly trying to stand up. Just the mere movement he made, it hurt all over. Some days the pain was so terrible that it felt like he was being electrocuted. 

Feeling the pain reminded Eddie of that terrifying clown puncturing his own skin in means to kill him. Gasping for breath, Richie dropped what he was doing and raced to his friend’s side. Together they administered the breathing technique that doctors showed him how to do. 

Richie pressed his hand against Eddie’s chest uttering encouraging words. Shutting his eyes so the tears wouldn’t spill out, Eddie took another deep breath before opening them. Tears swam in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Richie asked him, meeting his kind eyes.

Eddie nodded, despiting feeling miserable. He felt like such a burden. He didn’t want to feel this way. Helpless. 

Richie looked at him gently. His cheerful expressed did resemble how Myra, or even his mother, ever looked at him. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Gee, you’re actually serious?” Eddie attempted to copy Richie’s sense of humor. Thinking about it now, he lost that ability upon being controlled. Why? Why did he let that happen?

“Sure, laddy, you know I’m serious!” Richie acted out in his famous English accent. That was Eddie’s favorite sketch when he watched Richie’s shows. It cheered him right up after having a horrible day.

“It’s really okay if I stay?” Eddie asked again, sniffling, actually pressing his own hand against Richie’s. It was just like before. When they were holding the jacket against his chest - trying to keep all the blood inside.

“Of course, stay as long as you need,” Richie said again sincerely as he took a tissue and wiped the tears that crept down his face.

Eddie felt the usual exhaustion take over him. Recovery was not going to be easy, but at least he was taking one small step at a time. “I’m going to take a nap.”

Helping Eddie lie into the pillow, Richie pulled up the covers, making him comfortable. Eddie swore that his heart skipped a beat, feeling overwhelmed by all this generosity. 

“Richie?” Eddie reached out, grasping his friend’s hand.

“Yeah, Eds?”

“Could you stay with me while I sleep, please?”

Without even hesitating, Richie sat down in a chair. “A free card to watch you sleep, I’m in!”

A tiny smile curled along Eddie’s face as he slowly closed his eyes. “You asshole.”


End file.
